Dark Dragon
The Dark Dragon is a creature in Mother 3 that was put to sleep by the ancestors of the current Magypsies. It resides underneath the Nowhere Islands, and is described as being roughly the size of the islands. An ancient time ago, the Dragon once lived in harmony with humans, but as time passed and as mankind grew advanced, their bond grew distant; as a result, the Dragon was put to sleep using seven Needles that are guarded by the current Magypsies because its power was too great for humans to control. The Dragon itself is said to be the vessel of the power of the very earth itself, and, while its own powers are not described at length, its tremendous flow of energy allowing the continued existence of the Nowhere Islands after the destruction of the world, and legends of it capable of even restoring the world after its end, are testaments to its untold and incredible power. So long as the Dragon is asleep, the Nowhere Islands are free from disaster. A Magypsy prophecy, however, says that someday someone who can wake the Dragon will appear "when its power is needed." However, there is no precedent in who may wake the Dragon. As long as they have the power to pull the Needles, the Dragon will obey their intentions, good or evil. The examples set by the Magypsy Ionia to illustrate this are that "the fate of all evil can be washed away, and life as we know it will shine brightly," or "everything could be completely destroyed simply to satisfy wicked ambition." Itoi has revealed a third possibility in an interview, that if the Dragon is summoned by a person with no heart (such as the Masked Man), then all life would simply cease to exist, including the Dark Dragon itself.http://mother3.fobby.net/interview/m3int_08.html Page 8 of a translated interview with Shigesato Itoi, held by Nintendo Dream magazine There is absolutely no data on what the dragon completely looked like (there have only been 2 visible sillhouettes in the games, but they are not of full view. Unfortunately, there are no evident images). It is heavily implied in-game that the object bursting out of the Nowhere Islands in the final cutscene is the Dark Dragon waking up, and Shigesato Itoi has confirmed this is what is happening. The final battle and Dark Dragon cutscene was also revealed to be even more vague and left up to the imagination of the player as to what is happening in EarthBound 64. After the final cutscene of the game, an END? screen will appear, if the player moves, the "END?" message will move, and if the message moves enough, the characters will talk (they are invisible), meaning that everyone is alive, and it is possible that after the Nowhere Islands were completely destroyed, a new island was created, and it is said that the "END?" message is actually the player him/herself as the characters say the player's name. Trivia *A picture of the "two" dragons can be found at the forest shrine. References Category:Mother 3 Characters